Hyper-Biological Theory
A basic theory about various strange biological phenomenon in the Universe. It is a theory for the possibility of 'super-powers' without breaking the conventional laws of biology and why Giant Monsters can somehow exist. The theory is the basis for some aliens having biotics and for the creation of giant Bio-Weapons. Nature Hyper-Biological Theory, is a type of research and theory about 'Hyper Biology', Biology, Anatomies that go beyond conventional 'mortal' restraints. This type of research began to during the second Age of Aggression as a means of explaining the existence of Kaiju, Ultras and other giant aliens. This research also lead to attempts to replicate Kaiju, Ultra and Seijin anatomies. With varying success for each of the three. Bio-Fields A Bio Field is the bio electromagnetic field that represents a beings, biological functions, abilities and life force. Hyper Biolgy Theory revolves around the idea that the more potent/complicated this field is, the more powerful and entity. Seijin/Biology Levels. * Level 0: An original Anatomy, of the basic Sentient. 21st century humans are at this level. ** 0.5: This is for level 0s with Psychic potential. ** 0.6: Actual Psychic ability * Level 1: Bio-tech (Does not include cyborgs) enhanced biology. This includes enhanced strength, athleticism, self-repair, mental acuity. The body is still running on the same basic principles as a Level 0. ** 1.5: Bio-Tech and Psychic Ability * Level 2: Biotics. These bio-amp nodes, enhance the bio-field of the individual, surpassing Level 1 abilities. ** Level 2.5: Biotics enhanced by Bio-Tech * Level 3: Particles. These are anatomies that run on some manner of particle energy, such as Specium, or Emerald Energy. These bodies, have their bio-fields enhanced by the incorporated ** Level 3.5: Particle Biotics. A particle biology enhanced by biotics. These bodies are able to perform energy manipulation ** Level 3.6: Particles enhanced by Bio Tech. ** Level 3.7: Particles enhanced by Biotics and Bio Tech. * Level 4: Non Corporeal: The entity's body is composed mainly, or entirely of energy, being a sentient energy field. * Level 5: Cosmic Level - This is an entity able to manipulate space time and even quantum level events. They are incredibly powerful. An example of this is Delaxion from Ultraman Cosmos VS Justice. ** Ascended: The next level after level 4, it is a Non Corporeal entity that has ascended to a high level of existence, giving them god like powers. * Level 6: This spot is reserved for Godling/God Class Lifeforms/ Cosmic Entities, such as Nike, Time and Asa. Their full power overshadows even a group of level 5's Ultras Ultras have long befuddled the attempts of students of this field of science, due to the difficulty of categorizing them. While most would place them as Level 3s, they have at time shown abilities beyond that. Some claim that they are level 4, but their life cycle is of a corporeal race. Kaiju Much research has gone into Kaiju, to understand how they could exist and thrive, resulting in the gathering of information about their anatomy. For more see sere: Anatomy of a Kaiju Category:Fan Concepts Category:SolZen321 Category:Orion Continuity Category:Free-To-Use